Espírito prateado
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "...Antes que pudesse voltar a correr, notou que os caçadores tinham a encontrado e começado a lhe encurralar. Desesperada e sem forças, a jovem sacerdotisa olhou diretamente para a lua. Suplicou aos seus aliados espirituais para que lhe dessem uma morte digna...". GoChi. Resposta ao desafio proposto pelo grupo do facebook GoChi Lovers. Homenagem ao instinto superior.


**N/A:** O anime Dragon Ball (e todos os seus derivados) **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence a _**Akira Toriyama**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Espírito prateado**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A lua cheia flutuava gloriosa no céu daquela noite, enquanto os passos rápidos quebravam o silêncio sepulcral da floresta. A jovem corria envolta pelo pavor dos seus perseguidores. Os cabelos longos negros, antes presos em um coque alto, agora soltos acoitavam-lhe a face e os ombros.

Ainda que tivesse muito poder e força para se proteger, naquele instante, não passava de uma presa acuada fugindo dos predadores raivosos. Conseguia ouvir as vozes masculinas cada vez mais altas, o que fez com que se coração trotasse alucinado no peito.

Tinha adentrado à floresta apenas para cumprir com seu ritual mensal lunar. Precisava renovar com urgências suas energias e, aquela noite, era a mais propícia para isso. A lua trazia ligação direta com a floresta e com os espíritos que a cercavam-na, já que os portões do lado espiritual se abriam em noites de lua cheia.

Chichi era uma xamã que acabará de ver sua pequena vila ser destruída pelos homens vindos do mar. Foram impiedosos e desumanos, não pouparam ninguém. Seu povo não entendeu o motivo do ataque e muito menos a língua falada por seus algozes, porém, sentiram na pele o fogo e fio da espada.

As pernas da morena apresentavam sinais de cansaço e a dor se alastrava pelo corpo todo. Em pânico e percebendo que havia se perdido, Chichi parou para respirar e tentar encontrar um caminho seguro para voltar a fugir.

Antes que pudesse voltar a correr, notou que os caçadores tinham a encontrado e começado a lhe encurralar. Desesperada e sem forças, a jovem sacerdotisa olhou diretamente para a lua. Suplicou aos seus aliados espirituais para que lhe dessem uma morte digna.

A morena fechou os olhos, como última suplica e em sinal de que confiava nos seus guias, e sentiu-se em volta a um brilho prateado único. No mundo espiritual viu o espírito da grande águia, ser que lhe acompanhava desde o nascimento, transmutar-se na figura humana que o representava.

O homem alto, de porte atlético e rebeldes cabelos para o alto prateados, a olhava diretamente. O semblante que antes sempre fora suave e até mesmo brincalhão, era duro e taciturno. A ligação espiritual dos dois vinha de outras vidas e a xamã até estranhou vê-lo tão sério, aquele não lhe parecia seu guia Son Goku.

\- Vamos lá, Chichi. – Os olhos prateados perscrutavam o rosto da pequena sacerdotisa. – Avante! Se for para morrer, que sempre seja lutando de forma honrada.

O sorriso de canto, sempre transparecendo força e esperança, tomaram conta dos lábios do espírito. Chichi lhe sorriu de volta. Ainda que a morte lhe aguardasse, ela seria bem-vinda e recepcionada como uma velha amiga pela morena.

\- Com você ao meu lado, iremos até o fim, Goku-san. – O espírito apoderou-se do corpo feminino e Chichi sentiu suas forças serem renovadas.

Ao abrir os olhos, os perseguidores foram surpreendidos pelo brilho prateado que tomou conta do olhar da jovem e que cercava o seu ser. Sentiam o frio da morte chegar e tomar todo o seu ser, enquanto o pânico os dominava.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A –** Não é nenhum um pouco digna da minha deusa GoChi, tanto que essa não é a sua história de presente (eu já pensei no plot, mas ele vai demandar um pouco de trabalho, cuidado e tempo. Rafa, ela vem, te juro, juradinho! 3).

Tá rolando evento no grupo GoChi Lovers, o primeiro de muitos, para homenagear o instinto superior completo do nosso Gokuzinho. 3

Perdoa ter passado do limite do desafio, mas é que não deu para ficar só em 200 palavrinhas.

Se você ama GoChi (e os outros personagens da obra do Akira) vem participar do grupo. Prometemos ser legais e fofinhas com vocês! 3 3 3

Segue o link pro'cês (grupos no facce):

www . facebook groups / 194915837926866 /

Seguindo a divulgação, se no caso, você tbm curte um Naruto e um shipp mágico denominado SasuHina, tem esse grupo para acompanhar também:

www . facebook groups / CurtidoresSHBR /

E, agora, pretendo voltar só com Gene X. kkkkkkkkkk

Mas não vou prometer, vai que não rola.

Beijos,

Asakura Yumi.


End file.
